Hall of Lame
| Storyboarder(s) = Adam Henry, Alex Soto | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = HallOfLameCast.jpg | Previous = Love Stings | Next = Father Crime | Poll = What did you think about "Hall of Lame"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Hall of Lame" is the twenty-fourth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po has to find an awesome trophy for the Hall of Heroes or risk being humiliated in front of the entire village at the upcoming Warrior Festival. Summary forgetting to pick a trophy to present at the Warrior Festival]] While training with Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey, Po was challenged to jump through a small wooden hole, which he thought was impossible for him. While attempting the feat, Master Shifu appeared, causing Po to lose focus and destroy the piece of equipment. Shifu reminded Po that he had to pick out a trophy for the Hall of Heroes showing that was to be presented at sundown. Po, who had completely forgotten about it, took Tigress' advice and visited the Hall of Heroes for inspiration. Deciding he needed a cool-looking weapon, he searched his room at the barracks and at the noodle shop, but found nothing impressive. While wandering the streets he saw a suspicious-looking water buffalo carrying a sword. He was then met by a young pig named Han, who wanted to ask Po something. Brushing him aside, the panda accused the buffalo of being a villain and demanded that he hand over the sword, accusing him of stealing it and believing he could earn the sword as a trophy after fighting him for it. However, he was surprised to learn that the buffalo had actually bought the sword and handed it over willingly, commenting that it wasn't to his liking. Disappointed and running out of time, Po was again approached by Han, who asked for his help to save a friend named Xian Xang from a gang looking for him. Po decided to help, hoping to attain a trophy from this venture, and after a long walk, the pig led Po to Xiang Xang, who was revealed to be a stuffed rabbit doll stuck in a tree. Thinking that retrieving a doll wasn't worth his time, Po passed on helping at first, but was eventually convinced by the disheartened Han to climb up the tree and fetch Xiang Xang. To be continued... Voice cast * as Po / Goat * as Shifu / Grim / Old pig / Large goat * as Tigress / Han * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis / Guard / Water buffalo * as Mr. Ping * as Han Sr. * as Jong Trivia * The episode's title is a pun on " ," which is "a structure housing memorials to famous or illustrious individuals ... ."Merriam Webster - "Hall of Fame". Retrieved April 7, 2018. Gallery Images Hall of lame 2.png|Po escaping with Han from the two gang members Hall of lame 3.png|Po getting stuck in a rope trap Hall of lame 4.png|Po rescuing Xian Xang View more... Videos Hall of Lame Official Promo - KFP LOA|Episode promo on View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes